


My cute barista

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Songfic collections [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Taking place shortly after Anya and Dimitri had eloped but things didn't work out in the long run. Luckily, they ended in good terms so Vlad helped Dimitri try to make something of himself this time around.Dimitri didn't see what the point of it was eitherway... Till he met one particular barista.
Series: Songfic collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811296
Kudos: 6





	1. First verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleiadesHawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleiadesHawkins/gifts).



> Modern setting Post Anastasia
> 
> Imagine everything that happened in the movie happened but in Modern times. 
> 
> I don't know why reading Play Date gave me all sorts of feels, but welp, there you go.

> _**Oh, oh, oh  
> ** _ _**Oh, oh, oh** _
> 
> **You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
> ** **Left a small town, never looked back  
> ** **I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
> ** **Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts...**

Dimitri Sudayev was not having the best of days.

It's been only a month since Anya and he broke off their relationship and reverted back to being unlikely friends. Now, he recently heard from his old friend, Vlad, that his ex-girlfriend met someone at a party and said someone started courting her. Some guy with a CEO father, and as such, being groomed to follow the same foot steps. When Dimitri thought about he felt about it, he found it odd that he didn't really feel one way or the other. It seemed, after the honeymoon period of being in love faded, it didn't seem like he felt that strongly for Anya after all. Of course, she will always be special in his heart, but it didn't seem like he truly saw her the same way Vlad saw Sofie. 

Maybe true love wasn't really meant for him.

Looking back, Dimitri didn't really have any idea how he expected things to turn out. It's true, that they've went way back. What with their history; the Romanov massacre, leading to his aid on the harrowing escape of the young heiress and her widowed grandmother. Somewhere after he last saw them, the relatives got separated and Anya ended up with a bad concussion that resulted to a lost of memory and her grandmother offering reward money to whoever could find her and reunite them in America.

Skipping to last Spring in Russia, Dimitri and Vlad started a con which ended up not being so much of one as they actually did what they pretended they'd do: bring Anastasia back to her grandmother. Dimitri figured, even if he hadn't gotten the real Anastasia back to madam Marie and the con worked anyway, he still wouldn't have taken the reward money since falling in love with her had been real.

At one point, at least.

It got messy towards the end, what with an old family enemy showdown, trying to finish off what they started and the former hustler had to save Anya yet again. Dimitri hit his head towards the end of it, and he can't even tell what was and wasn't real of the events that transpired. Whichever way, it was a happy ending. And Anastasia reciprocated his feelings for her, and they eloped.

' _It was nice while it lasted..._ ' Dimitri sighed, shaking his head.

After the high of narrowly escaping a life-threatening experience, Anya and he enjoyed a few weeks just wandering around the country with whatever money the heiress had on her, plus whatever jewelries they had pawned over that time. After a while, the romance didn't feel as thrilling as it had when they started out. Anya was a sweetheart, but still got bratty at times. At times, it was charming. But there really was only so much Dimitri could take.

Dimitri decided to put it at the back of his mind, as he stepped into a coffee shop after another flubbed job interview. 

After Vlad helped him get some credits so that he can apply for any part time work or a full time one with minimal wage. Anya did offer him a place at the Romanov estate, but Dimitri declined. It would feel too backwards for him, having rid himself the life of a lowly errand boy like when he and Anya were children, then an even rougher life being a hustler until reaching this point. At the very least, he wanted to live a life the honest way this time around. This time, he would attempt to live more with dignity. 

"Of course," He muttered under his breath as he lined up, looking up at the menu for the cheapest thing that wasn't plain brewed coffee or tea. "dignity doesn't always keep bread on the table..."

The Russian jolted at the sudden voice that spoke at his side, "Sorry, dignity's off the menu today. Would you care for some Jasmine or Oolong tea instead?"

"Huh?" Dimitri blinked at the bus boy, holding a notepad and pen expectantly. "Oh, uh, don't I order at the counter?"

The bus boy made a look, "You could, but we're packed." He gestured to the long line Dimitri just realized he was in. "Getting orders in advance makes preemptively preparing them easier. But if you want to wait longer for it then..." He trailed off.

"Jimbo! So help me if ya ain't actually my kid─!"

The bus boy sighed, "Silver, mind the espresso machine!" He turned back to the Russian, "so, your order, _sir_?" He asked, the title obviously inserted and to be heard by whoever shouted earlier.

Dimitri smirked, unsure why that was so amusing as it had been. "I'll have a cappuccino, thanks."

"Coming right up," The bus boy noted it down, and looked at Dimitri for a moment. "Oh, by the way, if you're interested and know your way around cars, they're looking for a mechanic just a few blocks away from here." The Russian stared once more, wondering what brought that up. The bus boy pointed down, and Dimitri sees that he dropped the newspaper he was carrying, the job opening section displayed boldly. "let me know if you want the address."

Dimitri was speechless after that.

Needless to say, after giving it a shot, Dimitri got the job the following day. He returned to the same coffee shop the next day, ordering the same thing and being sure to give the nice bus boy a large tip afterwards. 

───────

"You again?"

It was a fair question. But after Jim, the guy who took his order the first time, gave him the tip, Dimitri finally managed to land himself a job and he's been coming here ever since. It helped that the owner's son, Ben, was best friends with him. It turns out, Jim was either a bus boy or barista or even baker, depending on which station needed more attention. After returning to the same coffee shop ever since he got hired, Dimitri's learned that the Benbow cafe was only ran by Jim, his mother, and his stepdad. And Jim helped Ben with his internship hours by letting him work there over the summer.

In passing, while Jim was taking his order yet again while Dimitri was situated in a two-person table, the college boy downplayed it as simply returning the favor as Ben's family helped his mom get her business in the city up and running.

Dimitri didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the young brunette's subtle kindness. 

"Will you believe me if I said I missed you?" Dimitri grinned.

Jim responded with rolling his eyes, "I would," he drawled, "except you come here every single day."

"James Pleiades Hawkins, really." Sarah chastised over the other side of the counter. "You should be nicer to customers, especially regular ones." She said. "Good afternoon Dimitri."

The Russian gave her a smile and polite nod, "Always a pleasure to see you, Miss Sarah."

"Suck up." Jim muttered.

Dimitri grinned at him, "What was that, _Pleiades_?"

Jim punched him at the shoulder, earning a laugh from Dimitri and another chiding from Sarah.


	2. First Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept reasons for why Dimitri and Anya split vague and somewhat generic like the usual 'first lovers don't always last forever' cause I don't hate Anastasia and Dimitri's love story at all. I have to keep making this disclaimer because Anastasia is somewhat bratty or bitchy in my other fics

> _**I say, "Can I risk it?"  
> ** _ _**As you look into my eyes...  
> ** _ _**The moment, I can see it  
> ** _ _**Yes, yes, I can see it now** _
> 
> _**Do you remember when we went home at the break of dawn?** _   
>  _**You poured your heart out to me for the first time** _   
>  _**You gave love to a foolish man's distrustful son**_   
>  _**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine...**_

"So, when are ya gonna ask Dimitri out?"

Jim choked on his own air, squeezing the piping bag too much and now one frosting was an uneven shape compared to others. He huffed irritably, giving his stepdad a glare.

"You're gonna need to fix that before we put it out for sale," Silver said off-handedly, before returning to the question. "so, when? Oh, or are ya the girl in the set up so ya're waiting for him to do the asking?"

Jim sputtered at him wordlessly, gesturing with his arms arbitrarily. "Ah... I am... That is... There is no fucking girl. I'm a guy, he's a guy." He hissed, to which Silver mildly chided him for the language. "there is no asking out that's taking place here."

"Come now, it's the twenty-first century. Time's a-changin' my boy."

Jim rolled his eyes, "And yet you still talk like a sailor from the 80's or something." He quipped. "anyway, say even if I did want to ask him, it's not like he'd be interested."

"Psh," Silver snorted, "ya don't know that."

Jim mimicked his tone, "Yeah, I do."

"Delivery for Jimmy!" Ben's voice is suddenly heard, and they see the bespectacled man let himself in through the backdoor with a bouquet of roses. "I counted there were six of them, and that's supposed to mean infatuation!"

Jim blinking, staring at the flowers. "Er, thanks Ben..." He accepted the roses. "So, uhm, you know you'll always be my best friend but this is..."

"What?" Ben stared at his friend wide-eyed, and his body jerked in realization. "Oh, no, no! This isn't from me! It's from the new mechanic in dad's shop." He corrected, "the one you recommended, in fact. Er, I'm really not supposed to tell you this but I think he's planning on ask you out. If you're not interested, can you be nice about it though? Dad actually likes this mechanic working for him this time, so it'd be good if any possible rejection doesn't send him packing." He rambled.

Jim gaped, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"Nah, ya don't." Silver broke his stunned silence with his obnoxious laughter.

───────

Since then, without putting any official label on it, Dimitri and Jim went out a couple more times. Though when prodded by his parents, Jim would deny anything and claim that they were simply 'hanging out.' Of course, Sarah and Silver didn't buy that for a moment. The owner of Benbow cafe worried over the man's intentions with her son, but since he at least went out of his way to ask her permission first before sending Ben to deliver the flowers for the first time she figured it could've been a lot worse.

Plus, she could see that her son didn't let his guard down so Sarah didn't have to worry about Jim going into this naively. Still, a part of her pitied Dimitri because even she thought Jim could loosen up a bit.

"I don't mind much, really. It's kinda cute." Dimitri shrugged as Sarah offered him cookies while they waited for Jim to come down from his room. Seems like he needed to do one final check before hard bounding his thesis papers to pass the university, even after he graduated a week ago. "It doesn't feel easy, which is good since we get to figure out where we really are."

Sarah pursed her lips, and couldn't help prodding. "Sounds like there's a history to that comment."

"Well, you know..." Dimitri shrugged reluctantly, "before Jim, I was with this woman. I fell in love with her... We kissed, and I thought that was love. No questions asked. Turns out... The questions came later."

Sarah's heart went out to Dimitri, all too familiar with the experience. After all, it was similar to what she went through with Jim's father, Leland. At one point, she had thought he was the one and made the mistake of starting a family with him. She will never regret having brought her beloved son to the world, as it made hers all the more brighter. If anything, the only thing she truly regretted out of it was that Jim grew up with trust issues most his life. Hence, why it took a long time for him to even warm up to Silver later down the line.

So she understood Dimitri's sentiments, as it also seemed similar to how it took Silver a while before he got her to finally give him a chance. So Sarah made a silent promise that she would support both these boys, no matter which way their relationship went later.

"It's done," Jim's voice is heard before the brunette's made it down the steps, carrying stacks of papers in an eco-friendly bag. "do you mind if we stop by the Xerox shop first before heading to wherever it is you planned for us to be?"

Dimitri shrugged, brushing cookie crumbs from his chin before finishing his glass of water. "Anything you want, puppy."

"Dimwit!" Jim hissed, his face flaring up. "I told you not to call me that!"

Dimitri simply grinned, "What? Silver gets to."

"He's my goddamn stepdad."

"Jim, language!"

When they finally made it out the cafe and after they delivered Jim's papers for binding, Dimitri brought him to the Automobile garage he worked in. Of course, Jim didn't know that as the Russian had him blindfolded when they neared their destination. Of course, when Dimitri first requested that of him Jim had been suspicious. That didn't really surprise Dimitri, so he told the brunette to call whoever he wanted first as a safety net that the last person he was with, if he ever went missing was Dimitri.

"I'm really wounded Jim, really. We've been dating for almost a month now."

"And giving someone complete trust under those qualifications is how you get stabbed in the back later," Jim quipped, as he reluctantly let himself be dragged by the hand, "Additionally, you call it dating. I call it not saying no to the offerings of free food."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, but huffed in amusement. "I'm going to get you to say you trust me one of these days." He said, "Anyway, we're almost there. Let me just get you in position first then you can take the blindfold off."

"Okay, but you better have your clothes on when it's off or I'm gonna aim where it really hurts first."

Dimitri cringed at the mental image that brought, "Duly noted and taken to consideration in the future..." He said, before moving in front of Jim and breaking into a grin. "Okay, now open."

Jim took off the blindfold, and immediately sees a motorcycle, a red Yamaha YZF-R1. It wasn't brand new, but it could definitely passed off as one. His heart stopped, and he stared at Dimitri wide-eyed, not daring to get his hopes. "No way..."

"Yes, since that one time you mentioned you wanted to save up for a bike after you get your first job outside the cafe, Benjamin Sr. and I struck up a deal. I'm gonna keep working for him until this is completely paid off, of course longer if I wanted to still keep working here even after then." Dimitri explained, "and I have Sarah's permission, as long as I make sure it's not yet insured so you're going to have to be careful not to wreck it and, also, not use it often till then in case it getting wrecked won't be your fault when you're on the road. Now, when you do get you first job you would be saving up for vehicle insurance."

Jim is still staring at Dimitri in disbelief, "I can't believe it," he breathed, "you actually got me a... And you did it by selling off your employment..."

"Hey, this job is fine as it is; keeps food on the table and pays rent, which are pretty much all I need. Oh, and date money. So, it's worth it." Dimitri said, before looking unsure. "I mean, that is, if you like it. You do like it, right? Or is the color too much? I think we can still have it change. Someone at the shop is really good with that, and it might cost extra but..."

Dimitri trailed off as he suddenly found his arms full with Jim in them. "Are you kidding? I love it!" He exclaimed, before releasing the Russian, practically bouncing with excitement. "let's take it out for a spin."

"Way ahead of you there, pup." Dimitri gave a mock salute before presenting a two helmets. "here you go."

Jim snorted, "Who needs a helmet? I mean, wear yours if you want but I'm good."

"Uh Jim, I promised your mom..."

"She doesn't have to know. Besides, it's just for the first time. I'll use it next time."

Dimitri made a look, "So I take it you don't usually plan on using protection for the first time?" At that, Jim gave him a death glare. Dimitri held up his arms in surrender. "C'mon, do it for me. I got you that thing."

"Jeez. What kind of gift has strings attached?"

"Uh, most of them?" Dimitri countered, and deflected the next death glare by looking away. "Okay, look, I have the keys and I'm not giving them to you if..."

"I can hotwire it."

"Of course you can," Dimitri sighed, before turning back to Jim. "Okay, how about you wear the helmet and I'll let you ride it as long as you want tonight."

Jim groaned, "All right, jeez." He relented and Dimitri tossed him the keys. "God, you're like an old man."

"Well, I am technically older than you."

Jim stilled at that comment, "Yeah... Guess you are." He shook his head, as he took the helmet. "Anyway, are we going or not?"

"Just a sec, let me attach the sidecar..."

"Oh my god, there's a sidecar?"

Dimitri snickered. "Just kidding," He said, then added as an afterthought. "Actually, yeah, there is. A detachable one, but still. Thought it would be easier when you go to pick up groceries, part of how I really convinced Sarah to let you have one. But we don't need to use it tonight."

"Good, 'cause I want to see how fast it can really go."

Dimitri moved his mouth wordlessly, "Okay, just remember... You have an extra passenger and it's not yet insured."

"Don't be such a baby, dimwit. Live a little." Jim snorted, turning to start the bike and missing the way Dimitri stilled for a moment. "let's go then."

───────

After that, they only had one pit stop to get dinner in their system before Jim practically had them ride out the entire night. He used part of the graduation money Silver gave him to spend on gas refill before he was satisfied enough to head on home where the tank ran out again and they had to walk back to Benbow cafe the rest of the way while dragging the bike with them.

"You're crazy, Jim." Dimitri sighed as he took his turn to drag the bike. "I think I died about four times back there."

Jim rolled his eyes, smirking at him. "You're just weak, dimwit."

"Whoa, I've dealt with some hardcore shit a few months back so I'm not weak." Dimitri refuted, "I'm just too old to be dealing with risky situations at this point."

Jim stopped in his tracks.

"Jim?" Dimitri paused, turning back too. "what's up?"

The brunette bit on his bottom lip, looking hesitant. "So..." he started, "so why are you?"

"Why am I..." Dimitri frowned, confused. "what?"

Jim sighed, as if frustrated that the Russian didn't fill in the blanks, as if it were obvious. "Why are you dealing with me? I'm not exactly oblivious that I can be a handful. Plus, you're older than me and I'm fresh out of college. And we're not going backwards here, but gay couples still aren't as accepted as straight ones. I mean, not all States legalize gay marriage yet." He rambled, "why aren't you considering going back to that girl you fell in love with?"

"You..." Dimitri froze, he bit his lip. He had the good sense to kick out the bike stand before walking back to Jim. "you heard that?"

Jim ignored the question, "When were you planning to tell me?" he frowned, before shaking his head. "Never mind that, what am I even to you? What are we?"

"Well, running the risk of scaring you off, so I'm just gonna say..." Dimitri started, taking Jim's hands and pressing them to his chest. " _more than friends_ , to start with?"

Jim snorted, "I think you had it wrong; you're the crazy one." he said. "you could leave me for someone better, like you left her."

"You don't know that."

Jim pursed his lips, pulling his hands away from Dimitri. "And that's what scares me; not knowing!" He blurted out. "I don't know why my father left me and my mom, I never knew if he ever even loved me, I don't know if giving in to falling for you is worth running the risk of losing you later, I don't... I don't...."

"Can you trust me?"

"I... don't.... I..."

Dimitri shook his head, "I'm not asking if you do, I'm asking if you can." He said gently, staring into Jim's eyes and giving him his full attention. 

"I..." Jim hiccuped, unaware he had started crying. "I... I want to try."

Dimitri smiled, cupping one side of Jim's face. "Then let me help you with that." He leaned in.

It was the first time Jim felt safe despite his uncertainties.


End file.
